


september 7th, 2020

by lihdia



Series: september dreams [2]
Category: dreams - Fandom, my dreams - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Series: september dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002906





	september 7th, 2020

dream where i was walking downstairs and my neighbors who were siblings were talking about how a girl had gone missing and i asked who it was and it was kim. they were going to get on their bikes and look for her and i wanted to come too. i told them to wait while i frantically ran upstairs to but in socks to hide my hairline legs. my mom was in pheonixs room and i told her really quickly that kim went missing and i had to go help find her mom didn’t really respond and i looked at the bike that was in pheonixs room and it had a senta even on it that when i got downstairs i realized that all the bikes had it written on kinda like the it movie. we went downstairs and passed kim’s apartment which was number 2 and they were number 3. the boy looked like adrien but i don’t remember the girl. when we were downstairs i got on my bmx bike and started riding with their big mountain bikes and i thought of getting mine came across but when i looked at it next to my truck, pheonix has banged it all up and i voiced my distress to the siblings. we first rode to a convince store where there were a lot of boot leg clothing and cakes sold and there was a old woman working the cake counter and we went back to were the man was working he looked homeless with a gruff voice and adrien asked if they had seen kim come through as described her as a vietnamese girl with dark hair and i told him to move and i shakily describes her as a hound philapino girl with short black hair and bangs with 1 front tooth he said he remembered her by her tooth and she came through yesterday but it had already been 1 night we started riding again to this big apartments were we searched through what seemed like abandoned apartments and we searched for a while in there and looked out the window where there was a mountain further out and the sky was a orange hue and i decided that i would search for her tomorrow at the foot of the mountain cause i watched crime shows and we started walking out but a real estate agent came in with a very old client and all three of us froze until adrien just walked through so they could see them we magicially had a dog at this point that looked like chewy and the real estate a gent lady was really nice and was all about the dog we tried to find an excuse to leave but the old lady and the real estate girl were getting kinda creepy and we kept baking up slowly toward the back door so i noticed that the had a stethoscope on and asked if she was a vet and when she said no i said oh i remembered that we have to take them (dog) to the veg so we have to leave now and the real estate girl said liar but i pretended not to hear her and she kept saying liar liar liar liar over and over agin and when we got out we started walking we were headed home and the dog was giving adrien a really hard time and the dog kept tugging at its leash and being difficult so i took the dog and i realized that my vans sticker was stuck on the edge of her tongue and they thought i was some sort of dog whisperer cause she was behaving really well with me now and as we were walki g we was a sorority-house that looked like a new ireland house that had the letters heo so i said that they said hoe it was at this moment i realized that my mom hadn’t texted me so i got really nervous and i realized that my wifi was off so i wouldn’t recive messages and i was freaking out and as i turned on my wifi and was about to check if my mom said anything i woke up to my mom telling me that it’s really hot and that i need to go to pheonixs air conditioned room later


End file.
